1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to semiconductor technology, and more particularly to a through-silicon via (TSV) for connection of stacked chips and a method for forming the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Packaging technology for an integrated circuit has continuously been developed to meet the demand toward miniaturization and mounting reliability. As known in the art, stack package is a vertical stand or pile of at least two chips or packages, one atop the other. By using a stack, in the case of a memory device for example, it is possible to produce a product having a memory capacity which is two times greater than that obtainable through semiconductor integration processes.
A stack package provides advantages not only through an increase in memory capacity but also in view of a mounting density and mounting area utilization efficiency. As an example of a stack package, a through-silicon via (TSV) has been disclosed in the art. The stack package using a TSV has a structure in which the TSV is formed in a chip so that chips are physically and electrically connected with each other through the TSV.
Through silicon via (TSV) is typically fabricated to provide the through-via filled with a conducting material that pass completely through the silicon layer to contact and connect with the other TSVs and conductors of the bonded layers. For example, a vertical hole is defined through a predetermined portion of each chip at a wafer level. An insulation layer is formed on the surface of the vertical hole. With a seed metal layer formed on the insulation layer, a metal is filled into the vertical hole through an electroplating process to form a TSV. Then, the TSV is exposed through back-grinding of the backside of a wafer. After the wafer is sawed and is separated into individual chips, at least two chips can be vertically stacked, one atop the other, on one of the substrates using one or more of the TSV. Thereupon, the upper surface of the substrate including the stacked chips is molded, and solder balls are mounted on the lower surface of the substrate.